<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clearing Skies by TrueSoprano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458711">Clearing Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano'>TrueSoprano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Widow perk, F/M, Flirting, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The radioactive dust settles around Megaton. Far away, the Lone Wanderer plans her next move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Burke/Female Lone Wanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clearing Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loneliness was a hard feeling to adapt to.</p>
<p>Lillie sat on the balcony of her new suite, playing a game on her Pip-Boy. Clouds had moved in, and with them, a sharp, cold wind. The wind came as a surprise to her, since the weather had been hot and arid ever since she stepped out of the vault, even into the night. Her arms were numb from the wind but she hardly noticed.</p>
<p>Everything still felt unreal. Leaving the Vault. Jonas’s death. The wasteland. Asking about her father.</p>
<p>Megaton.</p>
<p>The bomb.</p>
<p>Burke.</p>
<p>It was almost sunset. She had detonated the bomb at sunrise the previous day, and had been asleep most of the time since then. In her few waking hours, he had occupied her thoughts.</p>
<p>He was so nice to her. He was the only person in that wretched town who had been nice to her, who treated her as a person instead of an inexperienced kid, or worse, a sexual object. </p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, he would be the one person that could help her find her father.</p>
<p>Oh, if only she had the courage to talk to him again. After the detonation, she had only talked to him once after running into him in the lobby looking for something to eat. It was just dumb small talk, him asking her how she liked her suite and recommending his favorite shops in the lobby. She had been so tired that she just wanted to go back up to her big comfy bed and fall asleep. </p>
<p>She wished she had talked to him longer. </p>
<p>Maybe she would go down to the lobby again tonight, to attempt to meet him.</p>
<p>Maybe she would actually knock on his door.</p>
<p>Oh, no. She didn’t have nearly enough courage for that. Despite everything, she still felt nervous around him, with his intimidating stance and air of class. </p>
<p>She decided to figure it out later. Then she heard the gunshot.</p>
<p>Startled, she was jolted out of her daydream and stood up. She didn’t ever think she would get used to the sound of gunfire. Her mind didn’t have any coherent thoughts about why there was a gunshot, or who it could have been at, but she instantly pinpointed the sound as coming from the adjacent balcony, so she rushed over there.</p>
<p>Both Tenpenny and Burke were there, staring over the railing.</p>
<p>“Is everything all right?” She could feel her face go red when he turned to look at her.</p>
<p>“Yes, everything’s fine,” Burke said with an edge of sarcasm in his voice. “Tenpenny just found a victim for his, ahem, human safari.”</p>
<p>“His what?”</p>
<p>“He likes to snipe people from his balcony.”</p>
<p>“Burke,” Tenpenny took a swig of his drink, still sitting in the same chair he was in when they met. “I’m 80 years old! I don’t have many years left, don’t judge me for living my best life!”</p>
<p>Sniping people. Of course this morbid existence would breed morbid activities. But then, the worst case scenario entered her mind.</p>
<p>“What if my father comes through here?”</p>
<p>Burke hesitated for a brief second. “Didn’t you say your father was going to GNR? Why would he be here?”</p>
<p>“I… you’re right. But what if he had gotten me when I arrived?”</p>
<p>“You have an air of class,” he walked closer to her, and she could feel his eyes on her, despite his dark glasses. “He doesn’t usually go after anyone who looks like they could live in. And if your father’s anything like you, I’d assume he’d also be safe.”</p>
<p>Her gaze moved to the ground. “I… I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>“I’ve worked with Tenpenny for years,” he gave a light pat to her back, causing her to blush. . “Sometimes I forget just how strange he can be, since I’m so used to him.”</p>
<p>“I’m not strange, Burke,” Tenpenny interrupted. “I’m eccentric. Once you’re as rich as me, you’re eccentric.”</p>
<p>She laughed awkwardly at his comment as Burke rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well,” Tenpenny suddenly stood up, spryly for a man his age. “It’s getting cold out, so I think I’ll go have another drink inside. You kids have fun out here!”</p>
<p>He went inside and the two were left alone. She found herself staring across the horizon. Was GNR in her view? Where was her father right now?</p>
<p>Would Burke be willing to help her?</p>
<p>“It’s nice to have someone new around here,” Burke broke the silence. “The best of the best live here, but they can get old after a while.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. It’s nice to have someone actually be nice to me out here.”</p>
<p>“People have always naturally gravitated towards like-minded people,” Burke casually leaned against the railing, something she wouldn’t have had the confidence to do considering how high up they were. “You’re not like most people in the Wasteland, so I’ve naturally gravitated towards you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t walked into that… excuse for a bar that day.”</p>
<p>“Definitely a lot closer to the ground,” he said playfully.</p>
<p>“Probably six feet under the ground.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you from a vault? Wouldn’t that be deeper than six feet?”</p>
<p>“You know what I meant.”</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, the two of them broke out in laughter. The tension had loosened around him, and he seemed so much less intimidating than usual. Now was the best time to bite the bullet. </p>
<p>“So… I’m looking for my father, you know that.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“And I found out where he’s headed.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“But… I’m afraid to go on my own.”</p>
<p>He nodded. He seemed stoic again, which almost gave her second thoughts. But then she remembered Megaton, and how using her feminine charm had made him pay her more for blowing it up. </p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be so bad if I had… someone capable... to protect me.”</p>
<p>Once again, he nodded. But he seemed… softer somehow. She lightly touched his upper chest, getting him to look directly into her eyes.</p>
<p>“So… how would… a capable… strong… handsome guy like you… like to escort me across the wasteland?”</p>
<p>He took her hand into his own and held it to his chest, continuing to gaze into her eyes, and time seemed to freeze. His face was stoic but she swore she could feel his heart beat faster, and she almost saw a blush form across his face.</p>
<p>“I know your game,” he said suddenly, and reality shattered back into place. “Trying to be a seductress… trying to charm me out of asking for payment. You already used that trick on me in Megaton.”</p>
<p>She wanted to disappear. She felt like it was all over. But then she retaliated. Negotiate, a voice in the back of her mind told her.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself,” she slipped her hand away from him and stepped back. “I’ll find someone else. This building’s full of armed men... ”</p>
<p>Their eyes were locked again. No, of course she didn’t trust anyone else in the building to protect her. </p>
<p>“They’d all be eager for the chance to escort someone like me. ”</p>
<p>Time had slowed again. She could feel him studying her, watching her every movement, looking for weakness.</p>
<p>“You’re good at this.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think most men would be able to see past your bluff.”</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” she looked to the ground again. “I just really need help. I’ll pay you. How much would you want?”</p>
<p>“Relax, Lillie,” he grabbed her hand again and she softened, looking back into his eyes.. “It’s a compliment. You have what it takes to survive in this world.”</p>
<p>“I… do?”</p>
<p>“Of course you do. You know how to think quickly, you know how to hide your fears, you just showed all of that to me right now.”</p>
<p>“I… thanks...”</p>
<p>“You’re still new to the wasteland. You have no idea how to defend yourself. But you have so much potential. Therefore, it would be my pleasure to be your bodyguard. Free of charge.”</p>
<p>Her heart leapt.</p>
<p>“I… thank you… so much.”</p>
<p>“We can leave the day after tomorrow, hopefully. I know you’d like to leave sooner, but Tenpenny hates it when I leave without a day’s notice. Not to mention, you look like you could use a couple good nights of sleep here.”</p>
<p>She was so relieved, she wanted to hug him. But right after him telling her all those things about what he saw in her, it seemed wrong to act with overt emotion.</p>
<p>“Relax,” he placed a hand on her shoulder as he quickly winked at her. “I really do enjoy your company, Lillie. I’d love to buy you a drink downstairs.”</p>
<p>“A drink, on top of all this? You spoil me, Burke.”</p>
<p>“What can I say? I find you enchanting. That’s another thing that will get you far in this world.”</p>
<p>And as the two left the balcony to head downstairs, she truly did feel so much more relaxed around him. </p>
<p>And maybe something else. Maybe this game of seduction was more than just a game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to actually get some writing done during this quarantine. I don't know if cold weather is possible in the post-apocalyptic wasteland but it fits the mood of my story and I don't really feel like checking so forgive me. Lillie's become one of my favorite characters to write because while her actions are terrible, she truly sees herself as a good person, and in the end she's just afraid of both the wasteland and of being alone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>